


Your Love Is A Thorn In My Heart.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Hanahaki Disease [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Half-Human, Hanahaki Disease, Hope is always worried about Josie, Josie is a mess, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Who ever said love couldn't kill?Inspired by "Take A Trip Into My Garden" by chrysanthemum_redakaMy own personal twist on the fictions diseases known as Hanahaki Disease
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hanahaki Disease [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918486
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	1. Thorn Of Your Love.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie starts to feel ill around Hope. She doesn't know why, but suspects it's nothing. Until she starts coughing up...petals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

Josie didn't expect any of this to happen, and it was the last thing she wanted to happen. She was sitting outside, just admiring the people who walked in and out of the school, when she heard the sound of laughter. The sound of a beautiful, amazing laugh that made Josie's heart ache and feel pain in every part of her body.  _ Hope Mikaelson _ . She turned her head and saw that Hope was walking over to her and she was with Landon. Suddenly, Josie started coughing. She started coughing up blood. 

"What the hell?" She said, she coughed more. Hope looked away from Landon momentarily to see the younger girl coughing hysterically. 

"Josie?" Hope called as she rushed over to her aid. "Josie, are you okay?" 

Josie's eyes met Hope's, and her eyes were filled with concern. She turned back around, avoiding eye contact and continued to cough. "I'm fine." she lied. 

"You  _ don't look _ fine," Hope said softly, she placed a hand on Josie's back. "Why don't I take you to the nurses office?" 

"No-" Josie said, "No-I'm okay. I promise." 

Landon finally caught up and saw all the commotion. "What's going on?" he noticed Josie hunched over and Hope rubbing her back, "Are you okay?" 

Josie felt her stomach coil again and she began coughing into her hands, when she looked at it, she saw….  _ petals?  _ "Get away from me." she said, trying not to sound harsh, she started coughing more. "P-please. Just go."

"Josie, we can't leave you like this." Hope said, sounding more worried now. 

"No- just go, please." Josie begged.

Hope hesitated but nodded, standing up, "If you need me.." she trailed.

Josie nodded, "If I need you, I'll have someone get you." she said in a raspy voice. 

  
With that, Hope and Landon left, hand in hand. Josie observed the petal that she hid in her hand, it had some blood on it. "What the hell?" she mumbled. This was  _ definitely not normal.  _ She thought to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	2. My Love Burns For You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting worse, and eventually, time will run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

Josie rushed to the bathroom and into a stall. She lurches as she hunches over and begins to vomit violently into the toilet. Blood and petals mixed together. Why was this happening? This made no sense to her. She was afraid. After vomiting, she wipes her mouth and flushes the toilet, heading to the sink to wash her mouth and hands. Someone enters the restroom. _Hope._ She isn't with Landon though, and Josie doesn't feel the urge to vomit again.

"Josie.." Hope said quietly, "Hi."

Josie cleared her throat and wiped her mouth, "Hi." 

"I'm sorry, I know you asked me to stay away from you but..I just couldn't" Hope said.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh on you earlier." Josie said timidly, "You were just worried and you were just trying to help, and I was being a bit of a bitch."

"Hey, no, don't say that." Hope told her as she grabbed Josie's hand, " _Obviously,_ you were scared by whatever was happening and that's okay. I came to check in on you."

"You did?" Josie asked softer than a mouse.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" Hope asked. "You're my best friend." 

_Because my love burns for you._ "No reason." She replied. She felt sick again, out of nowhere. A searing pain in her stomach and throat. "I-I have to go."

"Wait, are you sure you're okay? I could walk you to class if you want." Hope offered.

"N-no, please." Josie said, She laughed uneasily, "Wouldn't wanna waste your time. I gotta run." before Hope could argue, the brunette took off. Leaving Hope less than content with their interaction. Leaving the bathroom, she decided whether or not to chase after Josie and have her talk to her. Clearly, the younger girl wasn't feeling okay. She was having a coughing fit not even 45 minutes ago. Then she decided against it, it was obvious that Josie needed space and Hope, of course, respected that. 

* * *

Josie ran into the library and went to do some research. Why the actual hell was she suddenly coughing up petals? This made no sense. The worst part is that it only happened around Landon and Hope or when Hope shows some kind of affection towards her. She began to search and comb through every single book she could find, but _nothing_ came up about vomiting/ coughing up flower petals. Frustrated, she groaned and buried her hand into her face. It'd been _at least 4 fours_ she'd been combing through every book possible.

"Josie, are you okay?" Said an angelic voice. Josie looked up to see _Landon and Hope._ Pain began to fill her throat again and she started to cough violently again. She coughed up blood that splattered inches from their feet. "Oh my God, is that blood?" Hope sounded worried now. She tried to move closer when-

-"I'm fine." Josie said, putting a hand up to stop Hope from approaching her. "I just need to be alone."

"Jo, you're _not_ fine. Obviously there's something wrong." Hope said, " _Please_ let me help you." 

_Love and Passion burn for you eternally._ "Okay.." she said softly, "Just take me to my room." 

"Are you sure? Maybe I should take you to the nurse." Hope said.

"Please, I just need to-" before she can finish her sentence, she collapses onto the floor. Hunched over, crying in pain. 

"Josie!" Hope didn't wait for a yes or no this time, she releases Landon and rushes over to her best friend. "Josie, hey, what's wrong? Tell me what's the matter." 

"I-I can't.." Josie gasped out, "Need..to be alone."

" _No,_ I'm _not_ leaving you alone while you're in pain like this." Hope said gently,but there was another tone in her voice Josie recognized all too well. _Was she about to cry?_ "Come on, we're going to the nurses office, and _don't_ argue with me because I _won't_ back down." 

Josie obeys. She doesn't know what else to do at this point. Hope helped her up. "Landon, go get Dr. Saltzman and Lizzie." Landon nodded, Josie looked away as he kissed the top of Hope's head. 

"Feel better, Jo." He said sweetly. Then he went into the other direction while Hope led Josie to the nurses office. 

The nurse led Josie to a bed and checked her temperature."She doesn't have a fever."

"But Nurse Callie, she was coughing up blood." Hope replied. 

"You better stay here tonight, Josie." The nurse said. "We can keep an eye on you here." 

"Okay." Josie nodded. 

"I better head back, but will you be okay?" Hope asked.

"I think so." Josie replied. 

"Okay, good." Hope smiled. "You know where to find me if you need me." Hope said. Josie nodded and watched as she left. 

"Nurse Callie, can I talk to you about something?" Josie asked.

"Sure thing, what's up?" Nurse Callie asked. 

"I um," Josie trailed, "Let's say, _hypothetically,_ I started to cough up petals earlier. Is that normal?"

"Petals?" Nurse Callie asked with the raise of a brow, "No, I haven't heard anything like it." 

"Oh." Josie said.

"But I do have some books that could possibly help you." The nurse offered.

"That would be great." Josie nodded. The nurse simply nodded and left the bedside to grab the book. A few seconds later, she returned with 5 or 6 books in her hand, setting it by Josie's bedside table. 

"These are some books on some possible ideas to what you're asking." Nurse Callie said. "Is this something I should inform your father on?"

"No,-" Josie said "It's for a school project." She lied. 

"Alright, well if you need me, just ring." The nurse said, leaving Josie alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	3. My Heart Burns For Your Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie begins to investigate in what's happening and comes across a clear answer. She informs her sister, but time is still running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

Josie continued to read through the books the nurse provided her. A piece of her wondered why this was happening to her, and another piece of her wanted all the pain to end. She was in love with Hope, and a part of her knows that Hope will only ever see her as a friend, and that part destroys her. Then she finally came across a chapter in the book titled _"incurable diseases" This can't be good_ , Josie thought to herself. She began to flip through the pages slowly and something caught her eye.

**_The painful truth of Unrequited Love:_ **

**_Hanahaki Disease_ **

"What the?" Josie furrowed her eyebrows." _Hanahaki Disease?_ " she began to scan through the chapter little by little. 

_Hanahaki Disease is a disease which is borne from a one-sided love. If one person has a love so strong for someone else, but that love is unrequited, The victim of the Hanahaki Disease must suffer the consequences of coughing up flower petals and blood. There is no such cure for this disease, the only option is surgery, which removes the petals but also removes all ability to love. According to legend, the great faith known as Manger once loved a woman, a princess, with all her heart. Manger loved the princess but the love was one sided. Eventually, Manger grew weak and weaker. She grew ill. Upon her death, a flower grew outside of her throat, and she laid there, forever gone, her love internal, her life, mortal._

Josie slammed the book and shoved it aside, " _This can't be happening._ " she said to herself. " _This is ridiculous!_ " She grabbed the book and kept reading.

_The only other cure is if the person the victim is helplessly, irreversibly in love with, requited the love back to them. Eventually, the result is clear, the victim of the disease dies._

"Well that's fucking great!" Josie exclaimed. "I'm fucking dying, this is wonderful." 

Just then, Lizzie barges into the room. "We need to talk."

Josie moves uncomfortably in her bed, "What's wrong?" 

"Hope's _frodo boy toy_ told me you've been coughing lately, and that you coughed up blood!?" Lizzie asked, "Are you okay? Are you sick?" 

Josie shut her eyes and felt tears fall down her face, she was crying, and before she knew it, she was crying violently, she couldn't stop. 

"Oh God." Lizzie said she ran closer to Josie, "Josie, Josie breathe." she said, "Listen to my voice, can you hear my voice, Josie?" she couldn't seem to calm her sister down, Alaric came running in. "Daddy, help, she won't stop." Lizzie said, her voice cracking. Alaric rushed over and tried to calm Josie down, but it was only making things worse. He ran out to try and grab something that could calm her down. Perhaps even going as far as calling Caroline, who was on the other side of the world.

Eventually, Josie calmed down. Lizzie held her sister in her arms and rubbed her back. "What the hell happened?" Lizzie asked.

"I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone." Josie told her, "N _ot M.G, Not Kaleb, Not Dad, Not Mom and_ **_Especially, not Hope_ **." 

"Josie.." Lizzie said, "You're worrying me."

Josie reached into her backpack and took out a jar that carried the petals she'd been coughing up the past few hours. "Look at these." she handed Josie the jar. 

Lizzie examined the jar closely, "These are just petals, Jo, I don't understand." 

"Petals I've been coughing up." Josie told her.

"What?" Lizzie asked, "You've been coughing up flower petals?"

Josie nodded. "Yes."

"I don't understand what this means, Jo. Are you cursed? Are you sick?" Lizzie asked.

"I need you to read this." Josie handed her the book with the page flipped open. 

Lizzie eyed her confused but read thoroughly. Muttering to herself. Her eyes widened. Then she shut the book. "You're dying!?" she asked.

Josie nodded, "Yes."

"Who is it?" Lizzie asked. 

"Hope." Josie confessed.

Lizzie stared in shock, she was honestly torn up. "You're not dying on me." 

"Lizzie, it says in the book-" she was cut off.

"I don't give two shits what the fucking book says, Josie!" Lizzie argued, "You are NOT dying!" 

"What the hell else am I supposed to do, Lizzie!?" Josie yelled, "I love her! I love her, I'm so in love with her it hurts and she _doesn't_ love me back, not the same way at least. And _This._ " she picked up the jar, " _Is the result of that love._ " 

"So we'll find a loophole!" Lizzie argued frantically. "But I'm not letting you die!" 

"What kind of loophole, Lizzie? I-" she started to cough again once her eyes caught sight of Landon and Hope making their way towards her. "The book." she gasped, "Hide the book."

Lizzie hid the book underneath the blanket of the bed as the couple walked over. "Hey Jo, are you feeling any better?" Hope asked sweetly. Josie nodded, not responding, because if she opened her mouth, she'd cough up petals again. "Why aren't you talking?"

"She's resting her vocal chords." Lizzie chimed in. "Yep, silly Jo, always singing." 

Hope eyed Josie worriedly, "Are you sick, Josie? Or hurt?" 

Josie shook her head. _liar,_ her internal voice hissed at her. She opened her mouth. Then her coughs started to get worse. "Go." she gasped through her coughing fit. "Please, Hope. Go."

"I'm not leaving you. Josie!" Hope argued, "Something is clearly wrong here." 

"Hope, listen to me." Lizzie said. The tone of voice caught off guard. She wasn't rude or snarky, instead she was anxious and trying to aid her dying sister. "You and Landon, yes, I said his name, you and Landon need to go, now."

"But Josie-" Hope said, tears trickling down her face, and Landon didn't look too happy to leave Josie in a coughing fit, either.

"I'll take care of Josie. Do you trust me? Do you trust Josie?" Lizzie asked.

Hope nodded, "Of course I do, but-"

"Go, it'll be okay, just go, please." Lizzie begged. Hope hesitated but nodded, taking Landon's hand and leaving the twins.

Josie began to cry violently again, "Something's wrong with me, Lizzie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	4. Thorns In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie gets a visit from Himeros, and she gets the gal to confess her love to Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up crying, like A LOT, writing this chapter, so I wish you the best.

"Something's not right, Landon." Hope said as she paced back and forth. "Josie's not okay, but whenever I try to help her, she-she pushes me away!" she ranted, "It's so unlike her!" 

"Hope, try to calm down." Landon said softly.

"No." Hope replied. "I can't until I know what's wrong with my best friend." 

"Perhaps she just needs some space, babe." Landon suggested. 

"I've given her space!" Hope argued. "I want my best friend back! God, why the fuck are things so complicated! I want things to be fucking normal again!" 

"Calm down, Hope." Landon said, "Freaking out isn't going to help Josie, is it?" 

"No, but I just, I have this _awful_ feeling deep down and if something happens to her." She hiccuped and her voice cracked. "What if..what if she-"

"Shhh." Landon pulls a sobbing Hope into his arms, "Nothing's going to happen to her." 

"You don't know that!" Hope sobbed. "I care about her, Landon."

"We both do, Hope." Landon said softly. "I promise, everything will be okay." 

_Wrong._

* * *

Josie was getting worse. She honestly had no idea how much longer she could go through with this kind of life. Coughing up blood and petals everytime the girl she loved and her ex boyfriend were together? It didn't help that Hope was constantly worried about her, either. 

Josie was asleep when she heard her name being called. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. It was just her, nobody else was with her. Then the figure approached her.

"Ah, you're awake Josette." Said the voice.

"Who..Who are you?" Josie asked. "How do you know my name?" 

"I'm Himeros **,** " The voice replied. "God of Desire." 

"What do you want?" Josie asked.

"I see you discovered your little.." his voice trailed, "Problem." 

"Did you do this to me!?" Josie asked, "Why? What did I do to get cursed by a God!?" she growled.

"No, child." Himeros replied, "I did not cause this."

"Then who the fuck did!" she hissed. 

"I'm afraid I don't have that information, child. I came to merely inform you of your time left." Himeros told her.

"My..my time?" Josie asked, "What do you mean? I've only got a certain amount of time to live?" 

"Indeed." Himeros said. "I say you have 48 hours left, my dear child."

"Forty eight.." Josie's voice trailed. "I have two days left!?" 

"Yes." Himeros nodded, "I'm sorry to be the bearer of this bad news.

"This isn't just bad news!" Josie hissed, "This is fucking horrible!

"Now child, there is another option." Himeros said.

"What?" Josie asked, eyeing the God suspiciously. 

"You restart your life," Himeros said.

"Restart my life?" Josie asked. "What do you mean?" 

"You'd be given a second chance, but this timeline, all will be erased." Himeros explained.

"I-I don't want to erase this timeline!" Josie argued. "Isn't there any other choice?"

"There's always the surgery." Himeros suggested.

"No, I don't want to never love again." Josie shook her head.

Himeros frowned, "Then I'm afraid you've only got no choice. You either profess your love to Miss. Mikaelson or You take your faith."

"Hope won't ever love me back." Josie said softly. 

"You never know, child." Himeros said, then he disappeared.

"Wait!" Josie cried, "Take me now!" she begged, "I can't deal with this anymore!" 

No response. She sobbed into her pillow and fell back asleep, not thinking of anything but Hope Andrea Mikaelson. 

* * *

The next morning, Hope visited Josie by herself. She walked into the room and saw Josie curled up in her bed, sleeping soundly. Hope knows she probably needed space, but something inside of Hope pushed her to break boundaries for Josie. She watched as Josie slowly started to wake up.

"Hey Josie." Hope said softly, "How are you feeling?" Josie frantically reacted, she felt her eyes wander around and search for Landon, but he wasn't in sight. "Landon didn't come with me. I asked if I could see you alone." She said, She took a seat on Josie's bed. "I think we need to talk." 

Josie swallowed thickly, she simply nodded, "About what?"

"Josie.." Hope said, "Why are you pushing me away?" 

"I..I don't mean to.." Josie said softly.

"Is this because I'm with Landon?" Hope asked, "Because if it is, I will start hanging out with you without him around."

"No, it's not that, not exactly anyway." Josie replied, "I'm happy for you, you deserve to be happy." 

"Then what did I do?" Hope asked quietly, fighting back the tears that were forcing its way out of her eyes. "Please don't push me away Josie. Did I do something? Did I-"

"I love you." Josie interrupted. 

"I love you too." Hope said, confused.

Josie shook her head, "No, I mean I _love_ you." Josie told her, "I'm in love with you Hope Mikaelson. I'm helplessly, hopelessly and utterly in love with you." 

"What.." Hope asked, caught off guard by this confession.

"I love you the way you love him." Josie said, "I love you with all my being and I don't think it'll ever go away." 

"Josie.." Hope said, "Josie, wait, please slow down."

"No, I need to say this before it's too late." Josie said as she started to cry, "I love you and it hurts, Hope." she said, she was rambling. "I love the way you fight for what's right, I love your smile, I love your laugh. I love you so fucking much, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, but I know you don't feel the same way." 

"Josie, I- I don't know what to say." Hope said as tears escaped her eyes now. "Please stop and slow down."

"I love you!" Josie sobbed, "It hurts, don't you get it? I love you in the way you love him!" 

"I'm sorry, Josie." Hope sobbed as well, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea.. but you know..." she didn't dare finish that sentence, not wanting to break her best friend even more. 

Josie smiled, Hope was bewildered, Josie was a mess and she was smiling. "It's okay." she said softly, "It's okay." she felt her walls build up again, and Hope felt it too. 

"Josie, please, please talk to me." Hope begged, "What can I do?"

"Nothing." Josie said, she forced herself to meet Hope's eyes. "Hope, I'm dying." 

Hope blinked, "What? What do you mean _you're dying._?" 

Josie stared into Hope's eyes and then she did something without thinking. She kissed her. Josie pulled back, Hope looked back in shock, tears still spilling down both their cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Josie breathed. "I shouldn't have done that." she got out of the bed and backed away from Hope.

"Wait, it's okay. Please don't back away, please don't shut me out." Hope begged between sobs. She gets up and tries to move closer to Josie but she feels her pull away even further. 

"I-I can't." Josie said, "I love you." she said before she ran off. 

"Josie, wait!" Hope cried, "Come back! Please! Don't go!" she collapsed onto the ground, dry heaving and sobbing inconsolably. Both girls' hearts were in unbearable pain. What was this feeling Hope had? 

Josie ran out of the school and darted into the woods, "Are you happy!?" She yelled, "I told her and we both knew she doesn't feel the same way!" she cried, falling to the ground and collapsing over, coughing up more blood, and this time flowers, Hope's favorite, **_Lilium speciosum_ ** **,** "Why must you cause this pain upon me, God dammit!" 

Himeros reappeared, "Josette." 

Josie gasped as she forced herself to look up, "What do you want with me?" Josie asked, "I can't live like this anymore." 

"You still have time, young one." Himeros said, "You have 48 hours still." 

"I don't want 48 hours! Just take me now! Please!" Josie begged, she began to throw up again, "Make it stop!" 

"Shh, child. It's okay." Himeros said soothingly, "This pain is normal."

"Normal!?" Josie snapped, "You think this is fucking normal!?" 

"Heartbreak." Himeros said, "It's normal." 

Josie curled back in a ball and sobbed loudly. 

* * *

Lizzie felt pain in her chest and panicked. When she ran into the hospital nurses wing, she didn't see Josie. Instead, she saw a sobbing Hope. "Hope!" Lizzie said.

Hope was still crying, she forced herself to look up, "Josie.."

"Where is she?" Lizzie asked, Hope was sobbing more, "Hope! Tell me!" Lizzie was panicked. 

"I don't know!" Hope yelled, "She- she confessed her love for me and then she took off!!" 

"She what?" Lizzie asked, "Where did she go! Do you know?"

"No, I begged her to let me in but she kept shutting me out." Hope sobbed. "She mentioned something about dying?" Hope asked. Lizzie grew white, "Lizzie, what does she mean she's dying!?" 

Lizzie feared the worst, she shut her eyes, tears spilling. "She's _dying,_ Hope. She's dying because _you aren't in love with her._ " 

And just like that, Hope sobbed louder. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	5. Fire Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope learns about Josie's disease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praying for the 9/11 victims and their families.

Hope Mikaelson is anything  _ but _ okay. Her best friend just confessed her dying love for her and kissed her, before she took off without a second beat. Then Lizzie Saltzman, informs her of the worst news possible. Little does Hope know, she loves Josie just as much, it just hasn't hit her yet and it won't hit until it's too late.

Hope looks up, she's shaking, tears still spilling heavily down her face, dry heaving, "What- what  _ do you mean _ she's dying because I'm not in love with her?" There's silence, "Lizzie, please!"

"I can't explain it, Hope!" Lizzie snapped back, partly angry but Hope knows it's only because Lizzie's just as desperate to save her sister, as she is. "But  _ whenever _ and I mean  _ whenever _ Josie is around You & Landon, she gets sick, and she starts to cough up petals & blood, sometimes she'd even cough up flowers." Lizzie ranted. "And- and the book, it says that there's no cure." 

"What book?" Hope asked. No answer. "Damn it, Lizzie, what fucking book?!" 

"This book," Lizzie said as she grabbed the book from under the blanket. Suddenly, she gasped in pain, and hunched over, dropping the book by her feet. "First, we need to find my sister." 

The two of them hurry outside. Screaming Josie's name at the top of their lungs.

"Josie!!" Hope cried, "Josie, please!" She was frantic, desperate to find her friend. 

Lizzie gasped, and pointed towards the forest. "There!" She said. Lizzie and Hope ran as fast as they could towards Josie's body.

"Josie!" Lizzie cried as she practically dove down to her knees. Josie is still shaking and sobbing uncontrollably and still coughing up flowers. "It's okay; Josie, I'm here." 

"Can't- go on-" Josie said between sobs, "Tell - dad, I- love him-" 

"No." Lizzie said, "No, Josie,  _ you'll be okay _ ." 

Josie looked around, she saw four pairs of very worried, very teary blue eyes. She then knew that Lizzie probably told Hope out of desperation. Finally, she started to calm down a bit. "Lizzie?"

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." Lizzie said as she grabbed Josie and laid her head on her lap. 

Josie's eyes met and then diverted. "Hope."

"I'm here, Josie." Hope said between sobs, "I'm not going anywhere either." Against all other instincts, Hope grabs Josie's hand. 

"I need to tell you guys something." Josie said as quiet as a mouse. "I only have 2 days."

"Two days.." Hope and Lizzie exchanged looks. "No." Hope said.

"Hope. It's out of our reach." Josie said. "There is nothing else we can do."

"There's  _ always _ something else, Jo!" Hope argued between her sobs, "But I'm not gonna sit here and let my best friend die on me!" 

"There's no cure! If I take the surgery. I'll  _ never  _ love again,  _ and _ I'll forget all about  _ you"  _ Josie told her.

Hope closed her eyes, "Josie.."

"Hope, listen to me." Josie said softly. "Look at me, please" Hope opened her eyes, "It's my time."

"No." Hope shook her head, "No, I refuse to believe that." 

"Then what else am I supposed to do?" Josie asked, "I'm not about to lie here and ask you to love me." 

"Josie.. _ please _ ." Hope said. " _ Please  _ let me do something to help you." she begged. 

"Jo, you're being crazy!!" Lizzie said, "You'll be fine."

"You two  _ don't _ get it, do you?" Josie asked, "I'm  _ dying. _ "

"No!" Hope argued again. Hope was stubborn, and especially when it came to Josie. "I won't rest until we find something for you Josie."

"Hope.." Josie said. She began coughing up blood, again. "It's too late." 

  
"For fuck sakes, Josie!" Hope said between sobs, "Stop being an idiot and let me help you! I  _ love you! _ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x Thank you for all the positive reactions x


	6. Fire Blooms Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie's time is shorter than they had ever thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x ENJOY! x

Everyone was in shock by what Hope just shouted. There were way too many emotions going around for anyone to predict. 

"You..you what?" Josie asked, her heart beating and the flower inside of her ready to burst through. Slowly blooming. 

"I-I don't know.." Hope replied. "I just know I can't lose you too." 

Josie feels sick again, it hurts, everything hurts. This time, it's worse. Granted, it wasn't love returned. It was uncertain affection. She started to cough up flowers. "It hurts." she cried, coughing up more and more blood, vomiting blood as well. She gasped for air. "I want it to stop." 

Hope turns to look away. She can't bear to see Josie like this. Hope was horrified at what she was witnessing. Josie was coughing up so much blood that she wasn't stopping.

"Josie, Josie please stop." Lizzie begged, but nothing was happening. 

"Josie!" Hope cried. "Josie, please!" 

Suddenly, Josie stopped coughing and vomiting up blood. The two girls sighed with relief, until Lizzie let out a pained scream, " _No, no, no!_ " she cried, She flipped her sister over and began to shake her, "Josie, wake up! Please wake up!" she clutched her heart and sobs filled the air. Lizzie can feel Josie dying. Josie's eyes open, tears and blood spilling out. She hunches over and starts to vomit flowers again, flowers and blood, and suddenly there's also flowers growing out of her throat, _Lilium speciosum to be exact_. Lizzie and Hope are frozen in place.

Suddenly, Himeros and his brother appear out of thin air, Eros, "Josette, it is not your time!" he said, "Eros, what is going on!" equally horrified as Hope and Lizzie.

"I do not know Himeros, it appears we were wrong, and Josette only had a few hours to survive." Eros told him.

"No, Eros! We were told she'd get 48 hours! I told you we should've created the cure!" Himeros argued.

"I told you, dear brother! Only **_Anteros and Pothos know_ **the cure and they said it's too dangerous!" Eros argued back. 

Hope staggered back, watching aghast, pure horror on her face, she turned her head to the God's who were now bickering. "Hey!" she yelled, the God's turned their heads to her, "Can someone please tell me _what the hell_ is going on!?" 

"Child, please calm down." Eros said, "It is simply Josette's time."

"Bullshit!" Hope spat back, she ran to Josie's side, "Josie, please, you need to stop."

Josie can't speak now, she can barely breathe. "Hope." She whispers softer than a whisper. 

"I'm here Josie, I'm right here." Hope said as she cradled the dying girl in her arms, tears running down her cheeks. ** _Now she realized exactly why she was feeling so much pain. She was just as_** **_madly in love with Josie, as much as Josie was madly in love with her. The pain came from the fact she broke Josie's heart. Pure, sheer, regret, it was never Landon who owned Hope's heart. It was Josie, it had been and always will be, Josette Olivia Saltzman._ ** _._ She grabbed Josie's hand and placed it on her heart, "You feel that? That's my heart, and it beats for you. I want you Josie, not him." 

"I love you. I will _always_ love you." Josie whispered. Before Hope can speak, Lizzie lets out another scream, clutching her heart.

"God damn it, Josette Saltzman!" Lizzie said in between sobs, "You're not fucking dying on me!" She noticed Josie's eyes are now lifeless and gone. 

"Wake up Josie! Please!" Hope sobbed. "Wake up! Open your eyes, Josie! Open your eyes!" 

Eros walked closer, "Get away from my sister!" Lizzie growled.

"Elizabeth, it's time to say goodbye." Eros said softly.

Lizzie sobbed as she looked back at her sister's lifeless body. "I'm not ready to!" she cried. She laid her forehead atop of Josie's. "Open your eyes please, Open them for me."

But it was too late, Josie was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	7. Temple Of The Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie wakes up as a new form of her former self, now Josette Parker. Half Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Eros watched as Josette Saltzman lay on their table at the temple of the Gods.

"What will happen now, Eros?" Himeros asked his brother

"Josette will become a new form. Still Josette. Only now, she is  _ Josette 'Josie' Parker _ . She is a half-blood , who lives with her uncle Kai." Eros told him. "We will need to take her to the school." 

"But won't her friends and family remember her?" Himeros asked curiously. 

Eros shook his head, "No, while they will feel some kind of new connection to the young half blood, their memories of Josette Saltzman will cease to be remembered. Only time will tell that they will soon remember" 

"I thought she was Hope Mikaelson's soulmate?" Himeros asked.

Eros nodded. "That she is, dear brother. These two will always find each other in another life. Every other universe. Every other timeline. We are about to witness the greatest love story to ever unfold in the Supernatural world." 

Josette Parker startled awake. She looked at the two men. "Who are you? Where am I?" 

"Now child, calm down." Eros said. "My name is Eros, and this is my brother Himeros." 

"I'm Josette.. Josie, after my mom.." Josie replied. "Where am I?" 

"You are at the Temple of The Gods." Eros replied. "Your uncle Kai knows you're here."

"Uncle Kai!" She gasped, "Is he okay? Is he hurt?" She asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Eros asked.

"My uncle and I got into a car accident." Josie said softly. 

"Your uncle is very much alive, and he is very much okay." Eros told her. "What else do you remember? Do you  _ remember  _ who you were?"

Josie nodded. "I  _ was  _ Josette Saltzman." 

"Josette Saltzman is no more, dear child." Eros said softly. "In this life, you are Josette Parker. But there is something more to you than you are aware of."

"What is it?" Josie asked.

"You are the daughter of Aphrodite." Eros said.

"Like- like the  _ Goddess  _ Aphrodite?" Josie asked.

"Indeed. Your mother, Josette Parker, was your adoptive mother." Himeros said. "Your mother is in fact, Aphrodite." 

"Do you remember anything else about your past life?" Eros asked.

"No." Josie shook her head. "All I know is I was once a girl named Josette Saltzman." 

"In time you will remember things that happened in Josette Saltzman's life. It is rare for a reincarnation of one's former self to remember. But your bond to your soulmate, and the love that you had for her speaks so greatly, that you are no ordinary person. Josette Parker. You are  _ extraordinary _ ." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josie Parker? Saltzman? Forbes? Daughter of The Goddess of Beauty? Wouldn't shock me!!


	8. Memories Burn In Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Hope meet Josie, and they feel an instant connection to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Hope woke up crying, she had no idea why, but a piece of her felt broken, lost, almost. The door of her dorm swung open.

"Rise and shine, Mikaelson. My dad said we have a new student." Lizzie Saltzman said. It felt weird seeing Lizzie by herself. Hope knew Alaric only had one child, but something didn't feel right. "Were you crying?"

"No!" Hope argued, wiping the tears with her sleeve. "Maybe!" 

"Another dream about that girl?" Lizzie asked. 

"She keeps popping up. I have no idea who she is. This time she died in my arms" Hope replied, "How about you? Any more nightmares?"

"No, but it's of the same girl you've been dreaming of." Lizzie replied. Her phone buzzed, "Come on, my dad's getting impatient."

* * *

Hope and Lizzie headed downstairs and met up with Alaric, who stood there with a young girl who was wearing a light blue jacket with a light purple polo shirt, she had brown hair curled up and brown eyes. She was  _ breathtaking _ . Hope thought. 

"Lizzie, Hope, this is Josette Parker." Alaric said as he introduced her.

"Josie's just fine." Josie smiled. 

"So, Josie," Lizzie said, "What are you?"

"I'm a half blood." Josie replied.

"Josie, here." Alaric said, "Is the daughter of Aphrodite."

"Like... _ The  _ Aphrodite?" Hope asked, shocked while all the while mesmerized by the beautiful girl before her.  _ of course she is. _ Hope thought to herself. 

Josie blushed a little and Hope couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing to ever exist. "Yeah. My mom is Aphrodite." 

"Well, Josie, we will need to find you a room, won't we?" Alaric said.

"She can room with me!" Hope said, a little too quickly and a little too desperately. 

Alaric glanced at her, slightly confused, but nonetheless questioned Hope's  **_"odd, sudden willingness to get a roommate, behavior."_ ** "Josie, will you be okay with that?" Alaric asked the young half-blood.

"Sure." Josie said as she smiled at Hope. The tribrid felt her words get clogged up in her throat and she started blushing, heavily. "Are you sure?"

Hope nodded, her blush still in full affect, " _ Mmmhm _ ." 

* * *

Psyche, Goddess of the soul, watched the girls from the temple, with the brothers, Eros and Himeros.

"Psyche, are you certain Josette will remember her past?" Himeros asked. 

Psyche nodded, "Indeed, when her soul took a new form, it chose to reincarnate to a new version of her former self. She is always going to be Josette. I have no record of who else she may be." 

"I see." Himeros nodded.

Eros patted Himeros' back, "Like I said, dear brother, we're about to witness the greatest love story to ever unfold." 

* * *

Lizzie pulled Hope aside while Josie talked to Alaric. 

"What?" Hope asked.

"Something about this girl feels different." Lizzie said, "Do you feel it too?"

Hope nodded, "Yeah, I do. It feels like we know her. But, that's not possible, is it?"

"Anything's possible, Hope.. We felt something when you jumped into Malivore." Lizzie replied.

"But her." Hope said, turning her head towards Josie, "it's something else." 

"That's her!" Lizzie gasped, "That's the girl in my dream. The one dying in my arms." 

"She's also the girl in my dreams." Hope said, blushing lightly.

Lizzie examined Hope's behavior and her lips turned into a smirk, "More like the  _ girl of your dreams"  _ Lizzie whispered in her ears. 

Hope stumbled backwards and stared back, bewildered and blushing a scorching hot red. "What!?" 

"Oh come on, Hope! You're crushing bad on her." Lizzie said, "And you and bird boy broke up weeks ago." 

"Shush." Hope replied, sending the giggling blonde a glare. Why did she decide to become best friends with Lizzie Saltzman again?

"Girls!" Alaric said, making Hope jump with a startle. "I'm giving you two the day off from school to help Josette, I mean, Josie, here, settle in." 

Hope was nervous, this girl was making _ her, the daughter of the great evil, nervous _ , "O-Okay." She said.

"Thank you." Josie said as she sent Hope a soft smile. Hope's whole throat shut down and she was pretty sure she could set the entire place on fire by how red her face was.

"Yep." Hope said with a nervous tone in her voice. 

"Are you okay?" Josie asked, "You look ill."

"I-I'm fine." Hope stuttered out.  _ Wow, way to embarrass yourself in front of the cute new girl, Mikaelson.  _ She scolded herself.

"Here, let me try." Josie said, She placed her hand on Hope's cheek and muttered something quietly. "How do you feel now?" 

"Uh…" Hope was shocked and just purely clueless as to what to say, she felt her face turn red but ignored it. "Better." she said, "much,much, much, better!" 

Alaric looked confused and Lizzie gave him a look, then he realized what that meant and sent Hope a smile. "Hope, why don't you show Josie around." 

"Really?" Hope asked, ignoring the fact that her eyes lit up. 

"Yeah, Lizzie and I need to talk for a little anyway." Alaric lied. 

"Okay." Hope replied, "Come on Josie. Your tour awaits." 

* * *

Hope showed Josie around the school and the two of them talked while they walked around.

"Wait.." Josie said, they both stopped and Josie took Hope's hand into hers. "I feel like I know you."

Hope was blushing again, and she cursed herself for being so flustered, shy and nervous around this girl she barely even knew for 20 minutes. 'Y-You do?"

"Yeah." Josie replied. "I can just feel it, you know? Have you ever felt like you know someone but you aren't so sure as to why?"

"Y-yeah." Hope stuttered out.

Josie let go of her hands and sent Hope another one of her God forsaken smiles, a smile that made Hope weak in the knees, surprised she was still able to stand. A smile Hope was sure could get her to kill someone, (but let's not talk about that). A smile that made Hope blush like nobody else, not even Landon, had this effect on her "Maybe it's nothing."

"Wait, no." Hope said, "I know what you meant. I feel like I know you too." she said. "I think I've seen you in my dreams." 

"I've seen you in mine too." Josie whispered. She grabbed Hope's hand again and something happened. Memories of Josette Saltzman's life swirled around in Josie's mind. Memories of Josette Saltzman also swirled around in Hope's mind. Josie let go and gasped. "Hope."

Hope gasped also, "Jo..is that really you?" 

"It's me." Josie said, "It's really me."

Hope pulled her in for a hug, "Oh my God, I thought I'd lost you."she said between sobs.

"Shhh." Josie said softly, "It's okay. I'm right here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They remember each other!!


	9. Flames Of The Bloom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Hope remember everything. They remember Josie's former self and what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

"Hope, hey, why are you crying?" Josie asked,

"I saw you..I saw you die in my arms!" Hope sobbed, "Your last words were that you'd always love me." 

"And I meant every word." Josie whispered, She placed her hand on Hope's cheek. "I'm a little sad though."

"Why?" Hope frowned, wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

"Lizzie, Dad, Mom, they aren't my family anymore." Josie replied. 

"If you tell them, I'm sure they'll remember you." Hope replied.

"It won't be the same, just like you and I." Josie whispered. She looked at Hope, "But my feelings for you are still just as strong." 

"Josie, things can be how they used to be.We just have to remember that you're a reincarnation of your former self." Hope said. "I want to be with you." 

"What about.." Josie trailed off.

"Landon and I broke up. It was after you died. I was so distraught and so angry and hurt at the world for taking you away from me so soon. I was even more pissed at those two Gods who said they had a fucking cure but never made it. " Hope explained. "Landon understood. He was devastated that you died too." 

"Did I ever tell you that when you returned to our memories, all my feelings for you hit me at once?" Josie said as quiet as a mouse. "It was like.. a truck, hitting me into a wall of emotions. I fell in love with you over , and over and over again." Josie didn't remove her hand from Hope's cheek and stared intensely into her eyes, "That's how I feel right now." 

Hope blushed and looked down smiling at her feet, "The whole time I was with Landon, I could only ever think about you. When we kissed, I thought of you, when we cuddled, I thought of you, when I'd fall asleep in his arms, I thought of you.' she explained, "I couldn't explain it. It was like I loved him, but I was in love with the idea of him. Because he couldn't die, and you.." her voice trailed off. 

"Hey," Josie said gently, "I'm here now, aren't I? I'm back." her voice trailed, "Kind of."

"You are back." Hope said with a small laugh, and Josie's heart clenched for a second, Hope was so damn beautiful, everything about her shined with just absolute perfection in Josie's eyes, and Hope was less than perfect to many, many people. She was so deeply in love with Hope Andrea Mikaelson and Hope loved her back. She did, she really, really did.

* * *

"Hope.." Josie said softly, "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." Hope said with a bear whisper. The two leaned in and kissed. The kiss felt like magic hitting all at once.

"Oh My God!" Said a voice, making the two pull a part, blushing darkly, "Hope, kissing the new girl already?" Lizzie teased.

"Lizzie." Josie said, "Take my hands." 

"Okay…?" Lizzie said, confused.

"Trust her." Hope said. 

Lizzie took Josie's hands and something, again, happened. Lizzie's head tilted back and memories of Josette Saltzman swirled in her mind. Her head snapped back forward. She gasped. "Josie…?"

"It's me." Josie said, "Did you miss me?"

Lizzie pulled her in for the tightest hug ever and sobbed as loudly. "Oh my God, Oh My God." she said between broken sobs, "It's you, it's really you, but how?"

"I don't really know.." Josie replied. "When I woke up, I was told I'm a reincarnation of my former self." 

"I saw you die!" Lizzie said as she pulled Josie in for another hug. "I saw you die and I saw those two God's argue over not giving you a cure." 

"Lizzie.." Josie said softly, "You know in this life, you're not my sister."

"Bullshit, Jo." Lizzie argued, "You're named after my birth mom, literally, you're my sister regardless of your ties to those Gods."

Josie pulled Lizzie back in. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lizzie squeezed her tightly, "God, you have no idea how much I really love you." 

"Dad..Was he.." Josie said softly.

"Dad was heart broken, Jo." Lizzie said, "He was so broken. He blamed himself for not helping you sooner. Everyone else was broken too. Mom took it the hardest. She flew down here and demanded we find a necromancer to bring you back." Lizzie explained. "She hasn't left yet., I think she's staying for good"

"First, we need to have dad understand." Josie said.

"Mom and Dad are together in his office." Lizzie explained. She led Josie to the office.

"Lizzie, Josette, is everything alright?" Alaric asked.

"Josie needs to tell you something." Lizzie said, "Can you guys please come here?"

Alaric and Caroline walked over, "What's the matter sweetie?" Caroline asked.

"I need you two to take my hands. Just please trust me." Josie said quietly. The two adults looked confused but followed her instructions. They took Josie's hands and the room stood quiet. Alaric and Caroline's heads tilted back and memories of Josette Saltzman swirled in their mind. Their heads tilted forward again.

Caroline gasped and pulled Josie in for a hug, weeping, "My baby, my baby it's you." she sobbed.

"My little girl, is that really you?" Alaric asked.

Josie couldn't help but start crying too. "It's me dad, it's really me." she sobbed. Alaric wrapped his arms around Josie and cried. Josie pulled back, "Mom, I know my mother in this life is Aphrodite, but I want you to know that no matter what, you will  _ always  _ be my mom."

Caroline sobbed as she held Josie tighter, "And you'll always be my baby." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Josie remembers her parents.


	10. Flames Of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x I cried a little writing Hope's love confession x

Hope and Josie return to Hope's dorm, and Hope is extremely giddy that she's sharing a dorm with Josie. When the door shuts, Josie kisses her, she kisses her so intensely that Hope prays to the Gods that Josie doesn't see her blushing furiously. 

"Josie-" she gasps out, "You are crazy." she chuckles.

"I am half goddess after all." Josie smirks, and Hope's blush intensifies as Josie's lips make it everywhere else on Hope's face and down Hope's neck. 

"I love you. I really do." Hope whispers.

Josie smiles as she cocks her head, "I love you too." she smiles. She sends Hope a smirk that drives Hope literally insane.

"Stop smirking at me like that!" Hope whines. "It makes me blush." 

"Good." Josie leans in, their faces inches apart from one another. "I like making you blush." 

Hope huffs, pouts and playfully glares at Josie, who's staring at her like she hung the planets. "That's not fair. I am Hope fucking Mikaelson! Nobody is  _ supposed _ to be capable of weakening me." 

Josie laughs, "Baby girl, I'm _ not just  _ anybody. I'm a reincarnated version of your past love." 

"A love that never happened because you.." Hope's voice drifts off.

"Hey." Josie says as she wipes away Hope's tears. "We're not here to talk about that."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hope asks out of nowhere. 

"What?" Josie asks

"Why.. why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hope asked again. 

"Oh…" Josie was quiet.

"Baby, what's on your mind, hm?" Hope asks softly. 

"I was scared to tell you everything." Josie says. She's as quiet as a mouse. 

"But why? I'm-I- I mean, I  _ was _ , your best friend." Hope tells her. 

"Because you were  _ so  _ happy, Hope. You and Landon were each other's epic love." Josie tells her.

Hope shakes her head "No, Josie. My epic love was  _ never _ him." Hope says. "My epic love is  _ you _ ." She continues. "It was always meant to be you." 

"You were still happy, though." Josie points out.

"We were having a lot of issues already when we got back together." Hope explains. "I loved him, and I believe a part of me  _ always  _ will, but…"

"But?" Josie asks.

"I was  _ always _ in love with you. Josie." Hope says. "Not this  _ you _ , the other  _ you _ ." 

"But you are in love with "this." me too?" Josie smirks "aren't you?"

Hope blushes and huffs, "of course I am, you idiot." She rolls her eyes playfully. "When you died.." Hope's eyes began to water. "It was like a piece of me died too." 

"We don't have to talk about it, Hope." Josie says.

"I need to. I need to say all the things I never got to say." Hope tells her. 

"Okay. Go ahead." Josie says as she takes a spot on her bed. "Tell me."

"Josie, I've been in love with you for as long as I could remember.." Hope says. "Everything about you screams perfection in my eyes, and you just drive me up the wall." Josie laughs a little bit. "You are so kind, your soul is so pure. You are one of the kindest people I've ever truly met." Hope continues. "I'm in love with you Josette Saltzman, and God damn it, I profess my love to you with all my being. ." 

"Hope.." Josie smiles. "Is that what you've built up your whole life?"

"Ever since I met you." Hope confesses as she takes a seat next to Josie. "I guess I was with Landon because he feels safe. He can't actually die on me.. you know? he's immortal."

"and I wasn't,,"Josie sighed.

"You weren't..but you're here now." Hope smiles. She traces Josie's jawline with her thumb, "And you're so beautiful." 

"That's you." Josie says, "Have you seen yourself?" 

"Yeah, but have you ever taken a good look at you!? No wonder your mom is the goddess of beauty." Hope tells her.

"I love you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson." Josie says.

"And I love you, Josette ' _ whatever your middle name is',  _ Parker." Hope replies. 

Josie giggles, "In this life, it's Lucas." 

"Josette Lucas Parker." Hope says, the name rolls off her tongue with ease. "I love it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're ready for angst, a lot of angst.


End file.
